The Interrogation of Alfred F Jones
by IAmIvanTheTerrible
Summary: On his way to the White House one day, Alfed is picked up by his boss's people. The only thing they want to do is ask him questions, right? Third chapter up! Fourth in progress!I'm Not Dead!
1. What's Going On?

Hello! I finally have a new story!  
I hope you enjoy reading it.  
I was really bored the other day, and wanted to write something with Hetalia. And before I knew it, this came along.

I intend to add on to it, but if not, then this is all. If enough people ask, I will write a second chapter!

Please enjoy, and review!

Eyes.  
Ten pairs stared at him, but Alfred could only see the owners of five.  
The other five were behind a one way mirror, more than likely.  
As far as he knew, Alfred was in some kind of room in a federal building close to the White House.  
To his right was the mirror. Stretched out in front of him was a handsome oak table.  
Four men and a woman sat at the table, two had laptops, Alfred guessed they were the fastest typers, and the other three had legal pads.  
"What is your name?" A man with pale grey hair, and wearing a deep grey suite asked. "Alfred F. Jones." he replied, and brushed a strand of blond hair from his ocean blue eyes.  
"What is your real name?"  
There was a pause.  
"The United States Of America." Alfred replied, taking a deep breath. He heard the clacking of keys as the two, a man with brown hair, and a young woman with cherry red, began to type.  
"Are you human?"  
"In mind, yes. I am." Again…more questions. The Grey man gave him a stern look.  
"Answer the question, _Alfred. _Are you _human?_"  
Alfred shook his head.  
"No."  
"What, then, are you?"  
Alfred took a second to glance around at the people typing and taking notes. He really hated interrogations like this. All he wanted to do was see the President, instead, some secret service guys whisk him away into some tiny room, to be asked questions. Alfred had been told, over the phone, just moments earlier by the President, to answer the questions carefully. He'd been told that he'd find out why soon enough.  
"I am a Nation. The Nation of America, the spirit, technically."  
"Spirit?"  
Alfred sighed. He hated explaining this to people. His boss was one things, politicians, too, but _these _people, another.  
"Look, I'll explain the best I can. I am a living embodiment of the United States. That's all there is to it. I don't know why I'm here, other than to guide my country, and keep it safe."  
"But, you do not actually run the country yourself? The President does."  
Alfred nodded. "He is my 'boss'. I take orders, and I help him in any way I can."  
"How old are you?"  
Alfred closed his eyes. "Honestly, I don't know. I was never 'born'"  
"Can you elaborate?"  
His eyes snapped open. "I was…formed. If there ever was a nation before me, and he or she was killed….I was reincarnated. I 'appeared' and another nation raised me, just like everyone else."  
"So, there are other beings like you? Other…'Nations'?" He asked, with a hint of uncertainty in his voice, as if the thought of Nations existing as people disturbed him.  
"Yes. One for every Country. I am but one example."  
"Can you name a few other Nations?"

Immediately Alfred shook his head. "I will not in consent, answer that. I can tell you their True names, but not their human names, if that's what you're asking. But, there are other Nations such as Canada, United Kingdom, and Russia."  
There were glances all around the room. Most expressions were troubled.  
The woman with cherry red hair looked at him.  
"We've been told that you meet with these other Nations on a regular basis, and that you spend time with quite a few of them. True?"  
Alfred placed his hands on the table, resting his chin on his interlaced fingers.  
"I do."  
"Where do you meet?" She asked.  
"Nice try, can't tell you."  
A slight red tint came onto her face. "You didn't answer my question." She asked. "You were given orders to answer every question, and already, you have only partly answered one, and now, you have completely ignored a second."  
The blond set her with a glare. "Look. It's not up to the President to decide what I tell you right now, at this moment. I know that he ordered me to answer, but there are some things as a _Nation _I just can't tell you! And I know the others would do the same for me, damnit!"  
They stared long and hard at each other for a while. Alfred's eyes blazed, the color churning like waves of the ocean, and the woman's was cold, hard. Soon, she glanced away.  
"You said earlier that you were raised by another Nation." The Grey man took over, changing the subject slightly.  
"Yes."  
"Which one?"  
"England."  
The guy was silent for a while, as he read some things off of his own legal pad. Alfred shifted slightly, then reached out, and grabbed a glass of water sitting in front of him, and drank about half the glass.  
After setting it back down, he noticed The Grey man had been watching him steadily.  
"Even though you aren't human, you eat, and sleep, like all of us?" Alfred, for the first time since he came here, smiled. "You bet."  
"And you eat regular food?"  
Alfred gave him a well-duh-look. "Tch, yeah. Hell, cheeseburgers are the best damn things I ever ate!"  
Dumbfounded by the answer, the Grey Man shook his head.  
Cherry red took over quickly.  
"Our sources say that when things happen in the Country, you are physically affected. Such as, when the economy is bad, or when large numbers of people die at once, you feel pain."  
Alfred nodded. "Body pain. It happens to every one of us. Going through recessions gives us colds." he said, laughing.  
"Describe what you feel when you have body pain."  
Alfred rolled his eyes. He could feel his stomach growl. God, he wanted a cheeseburger.  
"Just, y'know, pain. In my chest, my head, everywhere. If my economy is slightly bad, I have a constant pain. Like right now, there's a small, constant pain in my chest."

More notes were taken.  
"What about physical harm? How does that happen?"  
"I suffer physical harm like anyone else. I can cut my finger while slicing an apple, or get my leg broken by falling down a flight of stairs." already, he didn't like where this was going.  
"And how fast do you heal?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Our res-"  
"Resources, right. Hmph. Nations heal at a slightly faster rate than our civilians."  
"Civilians?"  
"Oh, that's what the Nations call their people. Civilians, Citizens."  
"Back to the original question."  
"Right. If you broke your leg, it's probably take about eight weeks to heal. Where it's more like three and a half for me. If I cut my finger, it's gone over night."  
"Do you age?"  
"Yes."  
"How so?"  
"I don't age like you. I will remain like I am in my current state…for as long as I live. I appear to be as an adult, because I grew more powerful, my land increased, I am no longer suppressed by England, and…I've gained a considerable amount of allies.  
Eyes were wide all around. No one seemed to want to believe what they were hearing. Alfred shifted in his seat again, beginning to get uncomfortable after sitting still for so long. Which is why he always seemed to be standing and pacing during World Meetings.  
The delegates(That's what they probably were, as far as he could assume), were quiet for a long time, each thinking, going over their notes.  
"How does a Nation die?"  
_Here it is. Shit. _  
"I can't tell you."  
The woman glowered at him, and Alfred gave her his best. Although he could never glare as well as Ivan, he could certainly try.  
"Why not? We need to know this, Alfred."  
"Hehe. You're not gettin' anything' outta me. I am keeping my trap shut, thank-you-very-much." Alfred replied.  
"Alfred, we need this information. You have to answer it, as directed by the President of _The United States." _  
The nation just leaned back in his chair, and crossed his legs. "Sorry. But no." He said frankly. There was no way they would get the information out of him. If Alfred were to reveal it, he may as well just up and kill himself. He couldn't endanger his friends this way. Hell, he knew Ivan wouldn't even tell anyone. The Nation may be a bastard, but he wasn't that bad. Alfred sat back in his seat, arms crossed in defiance. The color of his eyes were no longer ocean blue. They were dark, like a storm.

They'd just have to find out for themselves. And Alfred hoped that day wouldn't come.


	2. I Hate This Guy Sometimes!

Hey there!

I have returned with another chapter, seeing that I got requests for more. Thank you for those who reviewed, I was happy to see the comments.

So, this things seemed to have taken a life of its own…At first, this was a one-shot, then it escalated into a mini-story. I have an idea of where to take it, and will be toying around with things to come. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and will continue to read until the very end, ve!

Three days.

Three days had passed since his 'interrogation'"Thank you for your cooperation"

"What, that's it?"

"Yes. You may go now. An escort is waiting outside."

"Thanks, but, I don't need it."

That's how it ended, and really, he didn't care.

Right now, Alfred was sitting in a large, blood red seat in a white room, and oval room.

He was in the oval office, waiting for his boss to arrive. Ever since he'd been lead out of the room, he hadn't approached the White House in days, thinking that if he did, he'd be ambushed again.

I have to find out what's going on.

Early that morning, he'd tried calling Arthur, and surprise, the Britain never picked up.

Then, he'd tried Kiku, Francis, Matthew, and at one point, Ivan.

Nothing.

It was rare that a nation never picked up when called. And what else, no one had called him.

It was only until the world seemed to fall into silence did Alfred really begin to feel afraid.

But, those emotions were gone now, in the back of his mind, waiting for another day to come.

He knew there were cameras on him, watching.

Prying eyes, curious thoughts, destructive possibilities.

The sound of the door opening broke him from his thoughts. Alfred bolted up, and whirled around.

"Sir. May I ask you…What the hell is going on?"

Dark brown eyes narrowed as President Obama lifted his head to look at the angry nation.

"Please, America, have a seat, and we'll discuss this in a better manor." The African Americans voice was smooth, like silk.

Alfred didn't like it.

Returning to his seat, the nation huffed unhappily, his clean suite ruffling slightly as he sat down. The president took a seat behind a clean mahogany desk, and placed his hands on the reflective surface before him.

"So?" Alfred wheedled.

"To tell you the truth, Alfred, we are merely trying to answer some questions."

The one addressed rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like I couldn't figure that out! I mean, what the hell?" the blond nearly yelled. "Why won't anyone answer my calls? How come? Are they being interrogated to?"

Obama raised his hand, and silenced Alfred.

"None of the nations are allowed to communicate with each other at the moment."

"WHAT THE FU-"

"ALFRED, DON'T START! Listen to me!" the other man cut him off, mid curse, calming down almost immediately. Alfred eyes were narrowed, he was pissed.

"Then why? Huh?"

"While the questionings are going on, we have all decided that the best thing would be for the nations not to communicate. It's better that they not share information." Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit…SHIT…..

The mantra picked up in his mind. Sometimes, he really wanted to strangle the man sitting across from him.

"I really want to believe that, I do. But with all the shit that's happening, I really don't think I can!" Alfred stood. "I. Want. This. Over."

He accented each word carefully. "No more questions, no more prying eyes. Did you know I found a fucking camera in my house? In the air vent!" He backed away, and started pacing. "Seriously!"

He exclaimed.

Obama nodded. "I told them to. Alfred, in all of history, we've never come across beings as incredible as you. Extraordinary, really. There's so much to be learned. Think of what we could do, Alfred, if we discover what your purpose is on this world! How much more powerful we could be."

Alfred turned to look at him, eyes wide.

"I can't…I really don't understand you."

Obama gave him a puzzled look.

"In all of my time, I really…You…" he laughed. "Never. You're the most unpredictable, unprecedented, and most frustrating President I ever had!"

Obama sat back in his chair.

"Explain that to me, Alfred."

"None of the others ever did this!" He began. "Lincoln, Washington, Roosevelt! They accepted us…and you…you act like we're something to be messed around with! A pretty little science experiment! You don't care about what we think, what we feel! You and your corrupt politicians just want to figure out how to take over the world!"

There, it clicked.

He hadn't realized it before.

Turning, he closed his mouth, and narrowed his eyes.

"You're afraid of us."

Obama cleared his throat.

"That's ridiculous, Alfred. I do not fear you, I respect you. All we want to do is find out more."

"Bull. Shit."

Alfred stepped up to the desk, and slammed both hands palm down onto the table.

He looked carefully into his President's eyes. Anger, curiosity, and yup, there it was, fear, all danced In those black pupils.

Alfred smirked.

"Alfred. Back up, and leave. I will call for you to be taken out by force if you don't comply."

Shaking his head, Alfred stood up straight.

"Hmph."

He turned, and walked to the door.

"Oh, and just so ya know. I might not be so lenient, next time your boys want to 'question' me. And I'm sure you'll find the other nations will get sick of their people, just as quickly."

He left, slamming the door behind him loudly.

The next day brought him a rude awakening.

It was about eight A.M. and he was laying in bed, hair messed up, Texas off on the desk beside him, and was dreaming happily of cheeseburgers (Earlier, they had been chasing him).

Then, the door to his room opened loudly, and several Secret Service men walked in.

"Alfred F. Jones."

The one named sat up, blinking dumbly.

"Seriously, are you guys everywhere?" He asked, and squinted. He remembered he didn't have Texas, and grabbed them off the desk.

"We've been asked by the President to pick you up."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "That's surprising. Lemme guess, another interrogation?"

Neither of the three men that had came in answered. I hate it when they do this!

After arguing with no prevail, he grudgingly got up, and got dressed. He wore his old military uniform, and of course, his beloved bomber jacket. Brown boots went onto his feet.

Another fight occurred, but this time, Alfred's stomach won.

He wolfed down six cheeseburgers while the Agents watched, a little green in the face.

Sucks for them.

After that, it was a decent trip back to the same building.

Into that same building.

Down a hall.

Left.

Right.

Two lefts.

Down some stairs.

A right.

And there, the door.

It opened from the inside. Lets hope I can end this, now, or never. God…Bless America.


	3. Reunion

Another update!

And so soon! I hope you guys enjoy it, and it's longer than the rest.

I've been working hard, and will finish up in probably two more chapters.

Review, please!

PS: Chapter 2 was uploaded from a phone, so if the writing seems weird, it's because the italics didn't work I will edit that and fix it as soon as possible.

Alfred took a seat at the table. A single glass of water was sitting for him like before. There were the same people.  
The Grey Man.

Cherry Red.

Laptop One and Two.

And Mister Legal Pad Guy.  
_The whole family is here. Joy. _He thought silently, as he took a seat.

"Alfred F. Jones. We're glad to see you've returned to us." Cherry red spoke up. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, and her dress was pitch black, her skirt cropped short.  
"I think we've established my name, thank you.." Nodding, she remained standing, the Grey Man's hungry eyes were on Alfred.

"Of course, you are still expected to answer the questions, you are still under order by the President."  
"No. Not until you tell me something first."

That stopped them.  
"You're not the one asking question-"  
"I don't give a shit! I'm not answering another one of your god damn questions until you tell me something!"

After looking among themselves, the Grey Man nodded, and Cherry red sighed.

"What?"

"Are my friends alright?"

"Yes."  
"How?"

"We've made contact with their delegates. All the questioning has gone well. No nation has been hurt, however, some of the interrogators have suffered…minor injuries. Other than that, all the Nations have answered their questions."

Immediately, Alfred thought of Ivan, Vash, and Ludwig. Just to name a few.

_Give 'em hell, guys. _

"Except for the obvious ones, right?"

She stared at him.  
"You still don't know some things, that's why I'm here again."

"Yes. And, we're to confirm the answers we got from other nations."  
"Alright then…"

"What does the 'F' stand for?"

Alfred laughed.  
"I dunno," he lied*. "Never gave it another thought. "

This time, she approached him, a careful look on her face.

She reached out to touch Nantucket.

Alfred jerked his head back. "Hey, woah! What the hell d'ya think you're doin'?" he asked. "Don't touch Nantucket!"

The woman smiled, and stepped back.

"Is that what your Ahoge represents?  
"Yeah."  
"And does the same…reaction occur?"

Alfred had to think about that for a second. "Oh, wait. Uh…"

A slight red tint came to his cheeks.  
"Yeah. But I swear if you try anything' I'm gonna-"

"No, that's not necessary. We have enough information on that."  
Alfred's eye twitched.

_Oh god. What the hell did they do…_

"What do your glasses represent?"  
"Texas."

"Are you related by blood to any other nation?"

"Yes. Canada. He's my big brother*"  
"Have you ever been married, to any nation, or human?"

"No."  
"We've discovered that when nations 'marry' they actually join their countries together. Such as the Austro-Hungarian alliance. That's true?"  
"Yeah. It's the way we coin it, don't judge us."

'We're not. And when one nation annexes another…"  
"They become housemates. Like when Germany annexed Austria, Austria lived with him. And when he was free again, he went back to his house."  
"Okay. How about when nations split. When Austria separated from Hungary."  
"Divorce."

They nodded, and wrote things down.

Alfred closed his eyes, casting himself into darkness.

He really hoped he could make it out of this.

That they all would.

"Have you ever had children?"

The question struck Alfred dead, and for a moment, he sat in silence.  
"No. I am not one for…raising children. That's more of Sweden, France, and England's type of thing."

She nodded, and then took a seat.

The Grey man stood up, and Alfred swallowed.

Somehow, he knew things were about to get worse.

"Alfred, can a Nation survive without it's country?"

_Prussia…had they found him? _Was the immediate thought. He hadn't seen Gilbert in a long time, and had heard from Ludwig that he was doin' okay, still moochin' off Austria, anyways.

"Why do you ask?" Alfred interjected, hoping to find out.

"We're just wondering. Several countries have dissolved over the years, but in the event that it happens, so they leave their nations behind, or do they die?"

"Yes. They die. If they have no people, they have no mind. If they don't have land, they have no body."

He nodded, and seemed to take Alfred's lie.

"If a nation is injured, physically, does it hurt the people, and the country itself?"

Alfred took a moment to think over the question, then finally shook his head.  
"No. If you were to shoot me right now, I would feel pain, I would bleed and curse, but nothing would happen to my civilians, or my land. It's a loophole, and a damn good one at that."  
The room fell silent for a while. The Grey Man thought, while Alfred sat, getting twitchier and twitchier.

"What are…'Vital Regions'?"

All he got in reply was a bout of laughter.

He couldn't help it, Alfred cracked up. The Nation sat there, laughing his ass off for a good minute, before he finally calmed down.  
"V-Vital, Vital Regions are a Nation's capital." he responded, as he calmed down. His laughter confused some of the delegates, who didn't seem to catch the double meaning. They must have gotten the phrase from Roderich.

"Why do some nations have Ahoge's, and others don't?"  
Still smiling, Alfred lifted up his chin, in a slightly better mood, now, thanks to the man's earlier question.

"Dunno. It's a conundrum."

Actually, that was a lie, too. Alfred had a slight speculation onto why some nations had Ahoge's and why others didn't, but he wasn't about to tell them that.

"Can Nations get sick, catch diseases, or viruses?"

"Yes and no."

"Explain."

"I can get diseases, viruses. But, I am immune to certain ones. As a Nation, getting sick can't kill me, I can't _afford _it to kill me. I can't get Cancer, or anything like that, nor STD's. Anything like that, it applies to all of the nations."

Sighing softly, Alfred noticed how tired the other guy seemed. He felt a slight pang of something, in his chest. Was it pity? Maybe. After all, these people were his citizens, and Alfred knew they were trying to do their jobs.

"Do Nations have a preferred sexuality?"

Sighing himself now, Alfred knew he should have expected this.  
"I'm…not entirely sure."  
"What, then, is your sexuality?"

Alfred blushed some, thinking of Arthur.  
"I…think of myself as Bisexual." he muttered. Immediately, he got a cross look, but nothing else was said.  
"Out of all the Nations I know, only Sweden has actually got a grip on what he is. As far as I know, he's homosexual, for Finland. But other than that, the other nations are a mystery. I don't think we really do have a preference, for, like, when it comes to 'marriages'. "  
The clicking of keys were loud in the small room.  
Alfred shifted uncomfortably.  
"Alfred."

He looked up at his interrogator.

"Yes?"

"How do you kill a nation?"  
"Fuck off, I'm not telling you. I already explained that. Ask again, and I might just break you in half."

The man's eye twitched, and he turned, and spoke softly with the people around him. They spoke so soflty, Alfred could not catch much.  
"_Test….more quest….two."_

After they finished, The Grey Man looked back at him.

'Alfred, you may go. We expect you tomorrow. It will be the last questioning, I assure you."

Alfred stood, and left, flipping them the bird as he walked out.

Later, that day, he received a call.  
He picked up his phone, and was surprised to see it was Arthur.

Immediately, the phone went to his ear, and he answered.  
_"_Arthur? Hey, how's everything going? Have you been through-"_  
"Are you in a place you can be overheard?"_

"Yes."

"_Move to a different spot. Sixty seconds."_

_Click._

Alfred ran.

He went to the back of an apartment building, no one was around, and a few windows were even smashed.

His phone rang.  
"Arthur?"

"_I'm here. You've been under interrogation, right?"_

"Yeah. Everyone else, too. Do you know about the others, are they alright?"

"_Francis and Yao have both reported in. They're fine."  
_"Ivan?"

"_Hehe…He got mad, and beat up one of his interrogators when they made a remark about his sisters"  
_"Ouch."  
_"They tried to scare Feliciano and Lovino into talking, but they pissed Lovino off so much, he went bonkers, and jumped one of the questioners. He had to be dragged from the room."  
_"They're alright?"

"_Both of them, yes. Kiku…is like a stone they can't break."  
_"What about Ludwig?"

"_They're giving him a hard time. He's being stubborn, and they've threatened to hurt him, if he doesn't talk."  
_Alfred frowned.  
"What about Gilbert?"

"_He's staying with me. They haven't found out about him yet. It's too dangerous with Roderich or Ludwig."  
_"Good. I'm just glad everyone seems to be doing fine. I can't wait for this to get over…They won't get any real answers outta me."

"_I know you can be stupid, but surely you aren't that much of a git. Do you honestly think they won't do anything to get an answer out of you?"_

"Of course I know that…Geez…"  
There was silence on the other end, before Arthur spoke.  
_"I gotta go. Be careful."  
_"Hey ,Arthur?"

"_Hm?"_

"I love you."

There was a pause.  
_"And I love you, too, damnit."_

Alfred went back home.

He ate, talked to Tony, drank a little, watched a movie.

No one bothered him, and no one called again.

The next day, he was left a message.

He was to go to the interrogation hall.

This would be the last time.

Alfred prepared, ate, locked his house up tight, and sent Tony away. He didn't want the little guy hangin' around, in case his people discovered him.

He left his house at eight AM.

And arrived at nine-thirty.

But something was different this time.

Instead of taking him to the same room, they lead him to a different place.

This room had glass walls on two sides, and a heavy, steel door. The remaining walls were white.  
No one else was in the room as the door slammed shut behind him.  
Alfred swallowed hard, and took a seat in the only chair.

On either side of him, the 'glass' walls lit up, revealing people behind them.

He looked to his right.

He saw some unfamiliar people, wearing dark suits.

And on his left, The Grey Man, Cherry Red.

And in between them, tied to a chair, and bleeding from a bad head wound was  
Arthur.

~~~~~  
Well…there we go, third chaper done! Let's hope I can get the fourth one out soon!

*1-The 'F' – I really don't know what it stands for. Hehe.

*2-Big Brother—I think of Matthew as Alfred's big brother, it seems right to me.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Okay guys so this is how it goes! I am IvanTheTerrible, just on a new account! Well, an old account turned new!  
My computer at home screwed up, and I could no longer log onto my IvanTheTerrible account. So I had to update at school…So I then got really lazy, and didn't update for a long time.  
Well, I'm back.  
I'd forgotten my e-mail for my IvanTheTerrible account so I had to re-create it. I am back, and this is me!  
I'll have the next chapter for this story up in just a few days!

Thanks sooo much for supporting my story!

Interrogation


End file.
